In Another Lifetime
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Series of one-shots or tiny arcs of AU with Jane and John.
1. If We Had Normal Lives pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: This is my new series of one-shots or little arcs between John (Four), Jane (Six) and the whole _I am Number Four _crew. They may be a bit out of character and I apologize for it. Enjoy! I have to thank Constellapeia (Skye) for being such a speedy beta. Thank you for correcting all my stupid grammar mistakes I was too lazy or stupid to check myself.

If We had Normal Lives pt 1

"You're going to the party tonight." Jane swiftly moved her hand just in time as the locker door slammed shut. She turned to glare at the redhead who stared back with gleaming brown eyes and a furious pout. Jane sighed and brushed a stubborn strand of her black hair out of her face, wishing she could do the same with the girl in front of her. "I'm serious. As your best friend – "

"Self-proclaimed best friend," Jane corrected as she readjusted her bag and gave Emily a tired stare. The redhead was unfazed by her friend's negative comment and continued smiling. Jane just moved to Paradise, Ohio a few months ago, starting a tiny buzz through the school. The dark haired beauty has taken the school by storm, getting the girls' soccer team to state and unconsciously causing guys to trip over each other trying to impress her. Even with all the attention from the opposite sex, Jane easily sidesteps the advances which included star quarterback Mark. Emily decided to take the girl under her wing, despite Jane denying she didn't need any help. "And why do I need to go to a party? You know I hate that stuff."

Emily waved her friend's disgruntled comment away and followed Jane through the hall towards their next class. "Jane, you've lived here for six months and you rarely socialize with anyone." Jane didn't deny it. The small town life was a huge contrast to her big city home in Los Angles. She missed being able to blend in to the background and make fun of the cheerleaders and football jocks with her best friend, Marina. She missed playing soccer and not caring if her hair was just right or if mud was smeared across her bottom. But most of all, she missed being invisible. Paradise, Ohio was just too small to be invisible especially if you were the new kid. Her life in LA seemed like a distant memory now. Sighing, Jane brushed those thoughts away and smiled at Emily. She had only half a year left and then she could go to college in LA where she belonged.

"Jane! Are you listening to me?" Emily shrieked like a bird. Jane smiled ruefully. Emily was a sweet girl who cared a bit too much. At times, Emily could be a bit ditzy. Jane wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed Emily's chatter. It made things feel a bit less lonely. "You weren't listening again. I should be mad at you." Her cheeks puffed up and she crossed her arms. Emily looked more like a kid throwing a tantrum than a mature teenager. She couldn't stay mad at anyone. She was too nice and forgiving. "Anyways, there's a reason for this party."

"You mean there's a purpose for getting drunk, making out with random guys and then regretting it instantly afterwards?" Jane asked in a fake astonished voice. Emily swatted her arm and sighed like she was going to give up on Jane. "Ok, ok, I'll bite. What's so different about this party?" Jane asked, and Emily beamed her famous thousand watt smile.

"Sarah has a new boyfriend and you have to meet him." Jane frowned instantly, forcing herself to refrain from making any comment about Sarah Hart. Sarah is everyone's sweetheart. No one in their small town they reside in hates her. She's perfect in every way, even after quitting the cheerleading squad and trading her pompoms for a camera. Everyone still adores her even after the breaking up with Mark James, the golden boy of Paradise. Jane didn't have a real problem with the resident photographer. Sarah was sweet - at times. Jane felt like a cavity was coming in. Sure, Sarah was a hometown beauty that was so humble it could get almost annoying. Jane had spoken to the girl a few times but aside from that, no real contact had occurred. They were only friends by association.

"New boyfriend?" Jane repeated, remembering the time Sarah tried to take a picture of her for her blog, "Strangers in Paradise". It was a very flattering photo where Jane covered her face with a physic textbook. "And how do I fit into this?" _And who is she dating?_ Jane thought, running through possible guys in her head. _Not Mark since he's still making blatant passes at me. Surely not Sam since he's taken. Who?_

"Jane, you know Sarah just wants to be friends with you. If you stop pushing people away…" Jane sighed. She had already heard this lecture at least twenty times, give or take a few.

"I'm not pushing anyone away." Jane cuts her off. "Sarah… she's just too sensitive sometimes. Just because everyone in town adores her, doesn't mean I have too." She peeked at her cell phone, frowning at the time. "Look, Em, I'll love to continue chatting but I have physics in a few and Anderson nearly chewed my head off last time for being late." She inched towards the science hall but Emily latched her hand around Jane's arm.

"Oh no, you're not getting away until you promise you'll go." Emily demanded while looking at her with determined brown eyes. Jane tugged her arm but Emily wouldn't relent. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Em, you're acting like a child."

"Promise me you'll go or else I'll sic the whole team on you during practice." Jane shivered, thinking about their soccer captain. Julie was their goal keeper and captain who could be very persuasive if she wanted to be. Millie, another soccer girl, enjoyed torturing Jane so much she adopted it as a hobby. "We have a tradition here for the soccer girls to hang out with the football guys. If you don't go, you'll break tradition." Jane frowned at the mention of the football guys.

"Fine, I'll go but can you promise to keep Mark James and all his jerky friends away from me?" Jane was so close to kicking one of the football jerks in the balls if they looked down her shirt again. Emily nodded her head enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. The expression reminded Jane of a puppy's whose master had returned home. "Ok, I'll go! Can I please go to physic now?" Emily finally released her friend's arm and skipped off, leaving an exhausted Jane. _Just one more period and practice and then I'm done,_ Jane repeated in her head as she opened the door, ready to collapse into her chair and sleep the period away. But instead someone was already occupying her usual seat. Jane stood there, internally moaning in frustration and studied the young man.

She could tell he was tall by the way he slumped in the tiny desk. His jean clad legs were fully extended. Underneath the sturdy fabric, Jane could see hints of his strong muscles from hours of running. He wore a thick jacket with the hood pulled up, hiding his hair but a few stubborn strands of blond popped out. Jane wasn't able to see his eyes or face since he was engrossed with his smart phone but she knew he wasn't a Paradise local. "Um, excuse me, you're in my seat." She stated plainly, not in the mood to deal with this. _Why can't this day just end?_ She thought as she crossed her arms and tapped her sneaker clad foot impatiently.

The young man glanced up at the sound of her voice, showing Jane the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. His hood fell out, revealing his strong neck and sun-kissed skin. She tried not to gape at him but he was very attractive. "Oh sorry," he said in a rich tone as his luscious lips curled into a tantalizing smirk. "I didn't see your name carved on the desk." He was either joking or making a literal statement. The desk was covered with crud drawings, swearwords and names overlapping other names. An apologetic smile slid onto his handsome face causing Jane's heart to flutter restlessly.

She walked by slowly, carefully stepping over the young man's feet. His blue eyes lingered on her slender but curvy body as she took the seat beside him. Jane's lips curled into a smile as she caught him checking her out. He didn't look away when their eyes met. "But, how else are you going to learn my name?" She teased back, leaning forward to pull her notebook and textbook out. Her low cut top gave the young man a taunting view of her cleavage which he drank in willingly. "Now, aren't you a little perv?" Jane chastised as she reached forward and tipped his head up. Her fingers softly caressed his chin, forcing him to look up. Those damn blue eyes were twinkling with mischief in them. "My eyes are up here." She whispered, licking her lips unconsciously.

"Sorry, the mind of a teenage boy." He explained while gazing into her hazel eyes. "Though, I enjoyed the view immensely." He winked which caused Jane to shake her head and chuckle. "As for your name, I guess you could just tell me. Just a suggestion."

"Well, aren't you a charmer? Jane, Jane Lawrence. And you are?"

"John, John Smith. And don't give me that look." Jane smiled before wiping the skeptic look off her face. "You have no idea how often I get that look but I'm serious. My name is John Smith. Look at my id card." He wiped out his standard Paradise High School id and forced Jane to lean in to read it.

"Ok, I believe you, Mr. Smith." She taunted, still doubting his fake name. He pouted, looking oh so adorable, coaxing a giggle from her. They chatted for the whole period. John told her about moving here a few days ago because of his father's job. Henri Smith was a writer and needed a small town like Paradise as a model for his next book. John was forced to give up his perfect like in Florida. He was the starring quarterback and Jane could guess he was Mr. Popular. "I still can't believe your dad allowed you to lounge around at home before starting class. My dad forced me to try out for the soccer team and booted me to school. You were babied."

"Did I hear you right, Ms. Lawrence? I was babied?" John repeated following her out of the classroom after the bell rang. He had taken a liking to the girl with dark silky hair and bright hazel eyes. Jane possessed supermodel looks but had a down-to-earth attitude. She was smart but didn't flaunt it for the world to see. She wasn't an attention whore which was refreshing since girls usually strived to be one. Jane wasn't the friendliest person but that was part of her charm. In reality, she was a really fun girl. "I should be offended but I'm not since I'm just that type of guy." Jane rolled her eyes and bit back a smile.

"Sure…" She replied before glancing at her cell phone. "Shit, I have soccer in a few. I'll see you later. Have a nice weekend!" Jane shouted as she started her long walk towards gym. A content smile appeared on John's face as he leisurely walked towards the principal's office to get his papers for sport's clearance signed. Even though he left his perfect life in Florida, John guessed Paradise couldn't be so bad.

A/N2: Ok this is rather short but the next part will be extra long. I promise.


	2. If We Had Normal Lives pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

Again, thank you Constellapeia (Skye) for betaing for me. =)

If We had Normal Lives pt 2

"Fuck…" Jane cursed as she eyed the pair of twin beams of light filtering through the window across the wall. Her mother glanced up with a bemused expression. Jane wasn't the type to swear unless she was really unhappy. Lyn smiled as she noticed her daughter's scowl as she suddenly buried herself in her English homework. It was a typical Friday night where Jane does her homework and Lyn finishes her designs. "Mom, whatever you do, do not, I repeated, _do not_ open that door." The doorbell rang signaling a guest but Lyn followed her daughter's order and stayed seated. Sadly, her father didn't get the memo.

"Janie?" Arun Lawrence asked as he entered the living room with a confused expression. "There's a young lady at the door demanding you get your butt off the couch and get ready for a party. Mind explaining to your poor confused father?" Before Jane could attempt to explain anything a very pissed Emily appeared from behind her father with her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the hardwood floor. "Oh, and she let herself in." Arun had the decency to look a bit nervous under his daughter's harsh glare. "I'll just let you girls figure this out." He muttered before retreating upstairs like a scared little boy. Lyn chuckled at her husband's wimpy attitude before turning to greet their guest.

"Emily, it's very good to see you." Lyn greeted as she set her sketchpad down. Emily was dressed in a low cut sweater with her hair tied back. The skinny jeans hugged her legs, showing off her tone curves from running. A pair of warm uggs finished her outfit nicely. "Is there a reason why you're mad at my daughter?" Emily smiled at the older lady. Lyn was very beautiful despite her age. Her light brown hair was pulled into a manageable bun. She wore comfy clothes and a pair of thin-wired glasses sat on her nose. Emily always enjoyed coming over to Jane's house because of her wonderful parents.

"Oh, nothing huge, Mrs. Lawrence. Your daughter is just in the process of breaking her promise to me." The last part was paired with a glare that would look more menacing on a Chihuahua than on Emily. "I've already told everyone you're coming. You'll make me look like a liar if you don't come. You're not my best friend anymore." She added to threat with a pout.

"Is that a promise?" Jane asked faking a hopeful tone. Emily made a whimpering sound almost like a wounded puppy. Lyn sighed and gave her daughter a disapproving look. Lyn noticed how reclusive her daughter had become since the move to the tiny town. It was mostly Lyn's fault for the relocating. She slowly grew tired of the busy life in LA. She grew up in a small town like Paradise. Arun agreed, saying he was fine with the move. Jane, on the other hand, wasn't but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her parents, at least not yet. She was already sending applications for universities and colleges near LA for her higher education.

"Jane, be nice." Lyn chastised as she glanced at the clock. It was only six. "Go on, it's just one little party." Jane's mouth popped open in surprise as Emily squealed delightfully and dragged Jane off her comfy spot. She was already dressed in a pair of jeans with a cute tank top. The dark hair she inherited from her father was worn loose with natural curls at the bottom. Even at home, Jane looked party worthy. The sour expression on her face made Lyn's lips curl into a satisfying smile.

"I hate you." Jane muttered half-heartedly into her mother's ear as she grabbed her black cardigan and keys. Lyn grinned and kissed her daughter's cheek affectionately, reminding her to be home before midnight. Before Jane could reply, Emily grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house, past her father who smiled and waved happily, having no idea he was sending his daughter off to a party with alcohol, boys and unsupervised teenagers.

"I love your parents." Emily muttered as she kept a firm grip on Jane's arm and guided her into the back seat of the car. Jane bit her lip, keeping all comments to herself. Maybe if she was on her best behavior, she could sneak out early. "Sammy, we're ready." Emily said as she shoved Jane in and slid into the back. Sam Goode smiled at his girlfriend and Jane sweetly before pulling out of the drive way. Jane crossed her arms and gave Sam a harsh glare.

"I see, so you're the co-conspirator. Sam, I thought I could trust you." Sam chuckled as Emily pulled out her makeup bag with brush and lipstick in hand. "Oh no, keep your torture devices to yourself. I didn't agree to this, did I?" Emily ignored her friend's words and gently cupped Jane's chin, preventing her from moving.

"Shut up, Jane and don't move. Sam, slow down. I want this to be perfect."

"I'm really sorry Jane but you're not withholding kisses like a certain someone." Emily chuckled as she brushed a thin layer of foundation on her friend's cheek. Jane held back the urge to sneeze as it tickled her face. Sam was one of the few guys on the football team Jane actually liked. He was funny in a nerdy way and was genuinely sweet. He laughed at her jokes and made her feel like a person and not like eye candy. Sadly, Mr. Goode was happily dating Emily and showed no sign of wavering. He turned his head back to look at her and smiled with warm brotherly eyes. "You have no idea how many guys are betting you won't show up."

"And they were right." Jane added as Emily pulled out a mascara brush. "Be careful with that."

"I will but only if you quit talking. I'm not afraid to jab your eye with it either." Emily countered as Jane resisted rolling her eyes. Emily's touch was gentle and careful, applying just the right amount to bring out her natural beauty. She sighed as her friend transformed from an already stunning girl into a knock-out. Guys would be drooling over her. "Jane, I don't understand why you don't wear makeup." Jane didn't say anything, not wanting to risk getting her eye poked. She never found time to fuss over makeup. In LA, Jane was a tomboy with her other soccer friends. She hung out with guys and made jokes, generally being treated like one of the guys. Her mother never forced things like that on her and her father already thought she was beautiful just the way she was.

"I never really saw the appeal of makeup." Jane answered truthfully. "Are you done yet? I don't think the car can go any slower."

"Very true, I'm idling right now and ten cars have just passed us. Also, Adam's place is coming up so there's no more time for stalling, Em." Sam replied before turning around to look at Jane and wolf whistling. "Damn, you clean up nice, Lawrence." Jane held up her hand and flicked him off. Sam chuckled before pulling into the driveway that was cramped with cars.

"Shut up, Goode." Jane quipped back, grabbing Emily's wrist. "Ok, I think I have enough lip gloss. Can we go so I can leave?" Emily sighed and put her things away. Jane tried the door but for some reason it wouldn't open. Sam stepped out opening the door for them. "My god, you child locked the doors? That's insane." The loud bass from the music could be heard from outside. A few teens were waving furiously to Emily as she jumped out and ran up to them. "I can't believe you did that." Jane continued, hopping over a puddle of water. Sam held her arm carefully, escorting her to the crowded house.

"It's not my idea. Emily did it." Sam answered as he opened the door. "You know, she's really happy you're here." Jane rolled her eyes and hugged her cardigan to herself. Despite it being late spring, the weather was still dreary and cool. "Jane, you really do look great." Sam whispered into her ear since they couldn't hear anything in the room. She smiled back, accepting his compliment. Her outfit was simple with a lace red tank top, black cardigan and jeans. Her olive toned skin glowed with the few touches of makeup.

"Thanks Sam, you're sweet but Emily might hurt you if you whisper things like that to every girl." Before Sam could reply, Emily enthusiastically latched her arm with Jane's and pulled her deeper into the crowd of teens. The house was packed with students from the high school. In the corner, football guys were hanging around the keg, playing a drinking game. The cheerleaders were sitting down gossiping and giggling their heads off. Jane spotted Logan, her friend from her AP classes. "Em, I was going to talk to Logan!" Jane exclaimed as Emily dragged her deeper towards a hallway leading to a room where the soccer team was gathered.

"He's not going anywhere." Emily countered before closing the door and smiling proudly at the captain. "I brought her, just like I promised." Jane glanced around nervously. All the soccer girls smiled as they noticed her unhinged expression. Emily turned and looked at her best friend. "It's your initiation." Jane's hazel eyes grew wide and she took a step towards the door. Sadly, two girls flanked her.

"Fuck." Jane swore as she placed her hand on her forehead, wishing she struggled more at home.

"Jane, don't worry." Millie, a power forward, reassured. "It's nothing too serious. You're lucky the football guys have another one they needed to initiate." Emily latched on Jane's wrist as she noticed the look on Jane's face. She was going to bolt.

"Football guy?" Jane repeated. "Em, you promised to keep those slimy knuckleheads ten feet away from me."

"Don't worry, Jane. It's not Mark or his jerk parade. You're lucky, he's a looker." Julie reassured as she placed her hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane relaxed slightly but gave Emily a pleading look. Emily shrugged her shoulders, unsure who the guy was. "It's just a short game of seven minutes of heaven with a football guy. It's tradition. He's one of the better looking football guys. Millie, go fetch him." Before Jane could say anything, Julie and Emily shoved her into a tiny closet.

"Guys! You fucking suck!" Jane shouted as she furiously pounded the door. She pushed her whole weight against it but it wouldn't move. "How the hell is this initiation? Let me out!" Silence only greeted her back. Jane sighed and groped the closet. It was a standard closet of about three feet length and width. She could feel a bunch of clothes hanging on the rack and a handle of a vacuum cleaner jabbing the small of her back. Only tiny slivers of light filtered through the bottom of the closet door, giving Jane only an outline of the place. She leaned against the side, resigning to her fate.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" A male voice shouted. Jane looked up just in time to be blinded by the bright light that flooded in when the door open. It quickly disappeared and a firm chest collided with hers. She put her hands up, trying to gauge the distance between them. The person in front of her was definitely male. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his toned chiseled chest under her fingers. A soft breath gently caressed her face, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Who's there?" He asked as his warm hands rested on her hips, causing Jane to jump a bit closer.

Jane sucked in a breath as she recognized the male voice. Her fingers slowly traveled up his tight shirt and gently touched his neck. "John?" She asked as her fingers lightly and unconsciously stroked his Adam's apple. A throaty groan came out of his mouth as he leaned into her touch. She felt his lips touch the shell of her ear making her heartbeat quicken. _Oh god_, she thought, closing her eyes unconsciously, he was so close. She felt a hand travel up her spine – sending tiny shivers of pleasure up her back – and touching her neck, tilting her head up towards his.

"Jane?" He murmured in a husky voice into her ear. She nodded her head, knowing he could feel her action. They were pressed so close, it was practically impossible not to feel anything. Jane took a half a step close, mouth open to ask him a question but that never happened. She was suddenly pushed against the wall, hot lips claiming hers ferociously. In the dark, everything was intensified. Jane fought back viciously, not allowing him to dominate her. His arm snaked around her waist as the other tipped her head to get better access. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him closer. Their hands explored each other's body over their clothes. John's fingers fiddled with the hem of her tank top, teasing her mercilessly but not touching her bare skin. Jane found herself arching against him, trying to get closer.

When breathing became necessary, Jane reluctantly pulled away, gasping for breath. But John wasn't done with her yet. His hot lips trailed open mouth kisses down her slender throat. Jane sighed out of pleasure and her head tilted back, giving the boy better access. A soft almost inaudible moan unwillingly escaped her mouth. John smirked against her heated skin, still giving butterfly kisses where her neck met her shoulder. "I guess we met sooner than expected." John muttered against her skin, hands tracing the silky exposed skin of her lower back. Jane smiled into the dark, reaching up and pulling his face up back to hers. In the dark, she could barely make out his features but the bit of light revealed his damn blue eyes and infectious smirk.

"You know what, Mr. Smith?" Jane said before peeling his arms off her body. John groaned in disappointment but then she shoved him against the other wall, using her hands to pin his arms over his head. She pressed her body flush against his, allowing him to feel every curve and dip. John tried to hold back a groan but Jane heard it all the same. "Shut up." John opened his mouth, ready to make a smart comment but Jane cut him off with another tantalizing hot kiss.

* * *

><p>"Three, two, one! She's done!" Millie announced as she looked up from her iPhone. "I almost feel bad for interrupting them." The soccer girls chuckled as Emily stood up to gather her friend. Sam stood there as the football representative with his hands held over his ears. Emily could hear a soft moan from the closet door. Her soft eyes grew huge.<p>

"Damn, John must be a great kisser." Emily muttered as she gave Sam a catty smile. Frowning, her boyfriend of three months walked up and pulled her into a kiss, making her forget everything about John and his kissing ability. "Sam," Emily chastised as she pushed herself away from him though her fingers were clenching his shirt. "We need to get them out before they do anything else."

Sam sighed into her hair and released her from his tight hold. "John, time to get out!" Sam shouted as he pounded the door. Any sound in the closet ceased immediately followed by a disappointed groan. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Sam shouted back, lacing his fingers with Emily's. "I just hope you're decent."

"Damn you, Sam." John muttered against Jane's neck as he reluctantly pulled away. Jane sighed too as she tugged her tank top down and ran her fingers through her tangled hair. John did the same with his blond locks, groping the floor for his t-shirt and Jane's cardigan that disappeared during the make-out session. Handing her cardigan back, John smirked as he noticed how bruised and swollen her lips had become from the excess kissing. He reached up, gently grazing her lips with his thumb. "You look sexy." John complimented even though he couldn't see her in the dark. He could feel her smile against his fingers. Something very strong was pulling him towards this girl and John would be a fool to fight it.

"Right back at ya." Jane replied, running her hand through his blond hair and down his bare shoulders. "But you can't see me."

"Sure," John said as he pulled her against him, wanting to feel her body against his for one more time. "But you sound sexy." Her chuckle vibrated through his body and she stood on her tiptoes, giving him one last enticing kiss. "Mmm… you taste sexy." John's eyes were closed as he felt the girl slip out of his arms and through the door. He waited until her footsteps disappeared before he opened his eyes.

"Wow…" Sam commented as his friend stepped out of the closet. The initiation between the soccer girls and football guys was a complete secret. No one outside the two teams knew anything about it. "You want to put your shirt on?" John chuckled and pulled the thin material over his head. "So, how was it?"A sly grin appeared on John's face as he tried not to appear smug. "That good?"

"You have no idea." John replied, trying to calm himself down.

"So?" Emily asked as she closed the door of the bathroom and observed Jane's ruffled appearance. Her tank top strap fell off her lithe shoulders. Her hair was tangled in a sexy manner. "Are you glad you came?" Jane didn't answer as she glanced at her reflection. A small trail of hickeys lined her neck. Her makeup was smeared and a ridiculous smile spread on her face. "How was it?"

"Emily, it was…" Jane started as she leaned against this sink, allowing the cool water to float over her hands, cooling her heated skin. She searched her vocabulary for anything close to describing the feeling in the closet. His hot hands traced indescribable patterns on the small of her back. His heated mouth firmly pressed against hers, fighting for control. The sizzling emotion that crackled in the air of the small closet, making it feel like an inferno. "Hot…" She finished, touching her lips.

"Good." Emily said as they stood up and exited the bathroom. "All the girls are dying to hear the details." Jane blushed; still feeling John's hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. But beyond the hot kisses and caresses there was something under all of that. Something Jane couldn't put her finger on. None of her old boyfriends ever ignited a feeling like that_. __Only John_, Jane thought as Emily pulled her towards where the other soccer girls sat with some football guys. A few girls gave Jane knowing smiles. Most football guys looked miffed, especially Mark who continued watching Jane with predator eyes.

In the middle of the group sat Sarah with her perfectly straight hair and deep blue eyes. She lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw Jane and Emily. "Emily! Jane! There you are!" She exclaimed as she waved them over. Jane happily followed Emily as they headed towards the photographer. "You have to meet my boyfriend. Come here, John." _John?_ Jane turned to see the same boy she kissed a few moments ago walk towards them. John's body was on auto pilot as he headed towards Sarah. His steps faltered as he noticed Jane beside his girlfriend. Oblivious of the tension, Sarah smiled as she hopped up and laced her fingers with John's. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, John Smith."

_Crap…_ Jane and John both thought as they gazed into each other's eyes, feeling the same current of energy from before pass through. High school had just got a lot more complicated.

A/N: There we go! John and Jane making out. I might continue this. Ok, this doesn't really happen in high school but it sounded like a fun thing to write. I have another idea that will follow this AU, so look forward to it. Also, the car lock thing did happen to me. My friend's mom drove me home and the child lock was on. I guess my friend is an escape artist. Quite depressing since he was 16. I also have Jane's outfit in my closet. My favorite outfit! =) Review!


	3. Need You Now  Jane

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: I promise I am working on the scar story. My brain just died in the middle of it and this story was sitting in my hard drive begging to be finished. This song is inspired by Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. The characters may seem a little out of character. This is the un-beta version, so please ignore any grammar mistakes I know I have. Also, I don't own anything. =(

Need You Now - Jane

"I had a great time, Jane." The man beside me recited like a typical post-date conversation. I smiled tensely and looked at my white heels like they were the most interesting thing in the world, which they were compared to mister Perfect beside me. We continued our short stroll to my apartment complex in an awkward silence. At least, it was awkward in my opinion. My date, on the other hand, was content it. He beamed at me his pearly white smiles that girls would usually swoon at. He is the typical tall, dark and handsome type; guys I used to date on a regular basis until John broke me out of that mold. I sighed and pushed the thought of John out of my head, trying to focus on my date. He has a full head of black hair with shining green eyes girls drool over.

"This is my stop." I announced abruptly when we reached my modest apartment building. He looked up; surprised like the building magically appeared out of nowhere. My fingers curled around the brass doorknob, leaning against cool door against my thin dress. The urge to rip the door open and run in was great but I ignored it. That would be impolite and I didn't want to be impolite.

"Jane, would it be too early to ask for a second date?" _Oh no. _He reached forward and touched my hand. He was icy cold but I forced myself not to jump away. His rough thumb stroked my hand; an action that might make girls shiver with pleasure. _Something was wrong with me, _I reasoned as I faked a smile, trying to stay in the realm of friendly and neutral.

"That sounds cool…" I lied, searching my mind for a valid reason not to see each other. "But, I'm going to be really busy really soon. This is my senior year and all." He seemed unfazed by my response and leaned in for a kiss. I turned my head in time and his lips grazed my cheek. Again, his handsome face was composed but a glint in his emerald green eyes was confused. "I'll call you." I promised before opening the door. He seemed happy with that answer as he walked away, disappearing into the night and slowly from my mind.

The walk to my tiny one bedroom apartment was a blur. I couldn't remember the trek up the four flights of stairs. I can't recall searching through my purse for my keys or sliding them into the cool lock. But the feel of the cold doorknob against my palm and the dark feeling of my lonely apartment registered in my mind as I entered my room. I frowned, dropped my purse on the floor and sighed in relief, welcoming the familiar pang of loneliness in my heart. It was much better than that sickening churn my date coaxed out of me.

It's been one month. One month since I've last saw him. There are still fragments of our relationship scattered around the tiny living room. The couch in front of the window where I would curl up in his arms as we watched the sun set in the distance, illuminating the skyline for one last time before night fell. The kitchen table we often used; sitting for hours talking over slowly cooling coffee or Chinese takeout. A picture frame that sat above my TV which was now face down, hiding the memory of our first snowfall; both of us bundled in coats, scarves and each other. Every part of my apartment had a memory of John – the stupid blond hair, blue eyed idiot – engraved into it like the stench of cigarettes in curtains.

I kicked off the painful heels, wishing I wore flats or sneaks to this date instead. I doubt he would have noticed. My assortment of keys jangled as I dropped them on the tiled counter, avoiding the phone, couch and table like they were the plague. I didn't bother to turn on any lights since I know the layout so well. I sank to the floor in front of my couch, a better alternative than said piece of furniture. The cool hardwood floor against my bare legs felt nice; reassuring me everything was going to be ok. I haven't sat on my couch or kitchen table for a month. I couldn't watch TV without being reminded of the photo that sat on top of it. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, I glanced at the phone wearily. My fingers twitched, itching to reach out and dial a number that was etched in my heart like it was my old childhood phone number.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and stroked the tattered rug I brought a few years ago. The soft sound of my neighbors cooking, eating or just being together in general filled my ears. I pushed myself up and headed towards the bedroom that contained infinite memories of us, needed to get out of the dress. I was halfway there before my phone started ringing. The violent ring filled the quiet apartment. Its lights were blinking rapidly and I just watched it like it was a ticking time bomb. _One, two, _I counted mentally with each ring. Finally the machine picked up and my cheery message greeted the caller.

"Hi, this is Jane's answering machine. I'm not in right now so leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you! *BEEP*"

"JANE! I know you're there! Pick up the damn p – "

"Hi Emily." I answered with a tired voice, cutting off her rant. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked, glancing at my DVD digital clock. The digits glared back at me like a pair of cat's eyes. Emily huffed over the phone and probably crossed her arms, pouting. I wandered into the kitchen, grabbing my kettle and slowly filling it with water. With Emily, there is no such thing as a short conversation.

"How was your date?" She asked with her interrogator voice.

"Andrew was fine." I replied, saying the first name that popped into my head.

"Andrew?" Emily repeated. "But you when on a date with Ryan Powell." _Oh, so that's his name. _"Jane, please dear god, don't tell me you forgot his name." _Ok, I won't tell you. You'll just figure it out. _"Dear god girl. You just when out on a date with Ryan, the type of guy girls would fight over and guys wish they could be and you forgot his name."

"Emily, you're making me sound really bad." I said, pulling the hot kettle off the stove and searched my cupboard for my coffee tin. "It's not like I lured him into my web and injected venom into his system. He asked me out."

"Exactly! He asked you, Ms. Plain Jane, out!"

"Hey!"

"So how was it?" Emily continued, ignoring me like usual. I rolled my plain hazel eyes and poured water into my mug.

"It was…" I started, trying to find words to describe the night. Settling down in front of the couch again, I took a slow sip of my coffee. "Ryan… Ryan is everything the girls thought he is. Sweet, charming and of course, handsome but despite all of that, he's not my type." Emily was silent for a moment which is odd for her. I waited for my words to sink in.

"He's not your type?" Emily repeated in a soft voice. "Jane, Ryan is the bare definition of your type. If this was an half a year ago, Ryan would be in there with you making out." I opened my mouth to refute but her next words left me speechless. "But now you only have one type, one guy with the name of John. You miss him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Yes, of course I still miss him. Even now, I could recall the day where I ended it.

_It was early August on a Friday. The weather was sunny, so bright it was almost painful. I was sitting at our usual café where we would meet every Friday for lunch before going our separate paths. I smiled up at the waitress as she set down a steaming cup of coffee for me, already the way just how I like it: two sugars and a bit of cream. My fingers curled around the cup, feeling the warmth seep through the ceramic. Despite the strong rays of the sun, it was unexpected cool today._

"_Jane…" I glanced up from my reading and smiled. John stood there in his tight t-shirt and faded jeans. He had oil stains on his shirt, elbows and face. He looked so good standing there all dirty and smelling of sweat and oil it should be illegal. No one in the café would guess he was a straight A student in one of the hardest university of the States. I hid my smile behind my hand as he sat down awkwardly, trying to avoid spreading oil on the furniture and thanked the waitress for his usual; black coffee._

"_You're a mess." I said bluntly, reaching over to rub the oil stain on his cheek. He smiled sheepishly and reached up, mussing his hair. I frowned, knowing after months of time together John only does that when he's nervous. "You know I could have waited." I said, gesturing to my thick novel. John looked like he rushed straight from the garage he was working at to make ends meet. He wants to tell me something. I know by the way his blue eyes were shining brighter than usual, brighter than I've ever seen._

"_I know but I have to tell you something, Jane." He reached across the tiny table and laced our fingers together. My bare knees touched his jean clad ones as he stared into my eyes and smiled. I returned it without a second thought. "I got the internship in England." I blinked as words left John's mouth. He spoke about an all expense paid scholarship, an amazing program and much more. I could hear the excitement in his voice like it was almost tangible. "Jane, I think I might go."_

_Those words literally made my heart stop. I blinked and gazed at his face trying to separate him from another image. But I didn't see John, the young man I was slowly falling deeper in love with over the short months of our relationship. Instead, a different face appeared. I saw a squared jaw gentleman with dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes, features he gave me. I felt my small ten year old hands being clenched tightly. A deep resonance voice filled my eyes whispering empty promises that I believed in a heartbeat. "Honey, I'm not leaving you. We'll make it work. Your mom and I… I love you very much, Janie. I do."_

"_Jane." John's voice woke me up from the memory and I felt his warm hand cupping my face. "Baby, don't cry." I touched my cheek, feeling the wetness of the tears I didn't know I was shedding. John gazed at me with concern eyes, erasing any trace of the happiness from before. "If you don't want me to go," I shook my head immediately knowing John would decline the once-in-a-lifetime offer if I asked him too. He was just that sort of guy who would give me the moon and stars if I just said please. John would throw away his future, his passion, his dream; to see if this – a relationship that could end as fast as it started – would work. I won't be that girl. I won't be the girl who held him back from becoming something great._

"_John, I think we should stop seeing each other." Who was hurt more? Me or him? It was hard to tell at the time as he stared at me with huge confused blue eyes. He opened his mouth, posed to ask why but I didn't give him the chance. If I heard his voice, I would take it back. So, I kissed him. I leaned across the tiny table and pressed my lips firmly against his. Why? They seem to ask me as he gently caressed my lips. Because, I thought pressing more firmly against his hoping no more tears would fall out of my closed eyes, I love you too much to hold you back._

"Emily, I never stopped missing him." I replied, leaning my head against the couch and gazing outside the window as the stars slowly appeared. "I… Emily, if it hurts this much now after a month, think about how much it will hurt later." My logic is probably flawed but right now, it sounded perfectly sound to me. I whispered goodbye before she tried to convince me otherwise and allowed the familiar click of the phone disconnecting echo in my ears.

I don't know how long I sat there in the darkness, listening to my own breathing. The sounds of my neighbors settling down and falling asleep surrounded me. I envy them and their ability to sleep. Insomnia is a bad habit I picked up from John after just one short month of dating him. We would text each other at night, discussing random topics. Later, when we shared a bed, John would contemplate the meaning of life or some other philosophical things until I kissed him to shut him up. I should have realized he was doing it on purpose to get more kisses but I didn't care. When it's quiet like this, memories of John would flow in and it doesn't hurt as much.

"Hi, this is Jane's answering machine. I'm not in right now so leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you! *BEEP*" I blinked, pushing a memory away, surprised by the sound of my own voice. _Who's calling? _I wondered as I glanced at the DVD player's digital clock. It was nearly eleven o'clock.

"Oh, I guess you're asleep right now." A man's voice spoke through the phone. "It's Ryan from tonight. I know you said you'll call but I have a feeling that you won't. You're that type of girl, Jane. The date wasn't great. I know it. You know it. The old man beside us probably knew it too. I was rambling the whole night. Yes, I noticed you were looking at your white heels. Yea, I kind of figure you could care less about what the heck I was talking about. I don't even remember right now. But Jane, I have to confess this. You make me nervous like no other girls. Can we restart? Like grab coffee or something? As friends? Well, call me back."

"What is it with me and guys confessing to me via phone?" I asked the air, remembering how John called me. It was a month or so after dating officially. I came home after a stressful day after class. I was tired and just wanted to curl up and sleep the night away, forget everything.

"_Fuck you, professor know-it-all." I muttered as I slammed my books down on the counter. I sighed, kicking off my tennis shoes and sinking into the armchair, rubbing my temples. After a moment of silence, the shrill ringtone of the phone interrupted the pace. "Go away!" I shouted, burying my face into the armchair's pillow. _

"_Jane, I guess you're not home yet but if you are, don't pick up." I smiled, instantly feeling better when John's cheerful voice greeted me. I hugged the pillow tightly and closed my eyes, visualizing his face. "I know we're only been dating for one month, three days, twelve hours and thirty-three minutes give or take a few seconds. Not that I'm counting. I just want to say, this one month, three days, twelve hours and thirty-three minutes have been the best of in my short life. Wow, that's so nerdy but true. Jane, you make my life so much better than before. Just want to tell your machine that since I'm too embarrassed to say it in public. Well I'll – "_

"_John." I picked up the phone, cutting him off._

"_Jane…" he crooked in a cute little boy voice._

"_You sap, you know I can't kiss you right?"_

"_Shit!"_

I smiled and stood up, stretching. I think his heartfelt message was still on my machine, buried under other messages I never deleted. I walked over, ignoring Ryan's blinking message and glanced through my older ones. My finger hovered over the replay button. _Do I dare? _I closed my eyes, picturing John's easy smile, gleaming friendly eyes and soothing voice. I dare.

"Hi, this is Jane's answering machine. I'm not in right now so leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you! *BEEP*"

"Jane…" _John?_

A/N: I'll upload John's part soon eventually. Mid-terms coming up, so it might be a while. Like maybe late or early November. Scars will hopefully be out before the end of this year.


	4. Need You Now John

Disclaimer: I do not own _I am Number Four. _This is the property of Pittacus Lore (James Frey and Jobie Hughes)

A/N: Ok, this is an early thanksgiving present. Scars is still being worked on. I will finish it soonish. This and another 50 sentences is going to be my last update. The quarter is ending soon and I should really start my papers. I have one more part after this and then it'll be the end of the Need You Know Arc. The characters may seem a little out of character. This is the un-beta version, so please ignore any grammar mistakes I know I have. Also, I don't own anything. =(

John

You're know you've failed at life when you're sitting at a bar alone, getting wasted over a girl who dumped you a month ago. I stared into my shot glass and warm amber liquid gazed back at me. I shouldn't be alone right now on a Friday night. I should be with Sam and Logan, knocking back drinks, flirting with girls and being manly men. But instead, Sam was working on his computer program trying to get it done and Logan was on a date. _What happen to bros before hoes? _I thought knocking back the shot and letting Henri fill my glass again.

I rubbed my nose with my left hand and peeked at the simple wristwatch. It was a fairly expensive watch Jane brought me on my birthday. My stomach lurched at the mention of my ex-girlfriend but I ignored it, blaming it on the alcohol. _It's all alcohol's fault, _I thought sarcastically as I swished my glass around. _Alcohol is the reason and answer for all that's bad in the world. _I must be extra cynical today. The annoying bell on top of the door ring and out of habit I glanced over.

For a second, I thought it was Jane, entering in with her usual flair. Guys would literally turned to watch her walk, swishing her curvy but lithe hips and flashing the stunning smile that warms almost everyone's heart. But she would only glance around the room looking for me and zeroing in.

"John!" I jumped and groaned, cradling my face in my hands, trying to wipe the stupid glazed expression I was probably wearing. _What do you call a man who's still pinning over his ex-girlfriend? Sad. Just sad. If you look up sad in the dictionary, a picture of me would be there. _"Don't scare my customer." Henri chastised as he gave me a stern stare before walking to the other side of the bar to help the young woman who entered. I smiled at her as an apology before looking back at my watch, thinking about the time before Jane influenced my daily life. It was almost impossible to recall a time where she wasn't there. Instead of hurting my dull brain, I thought about how we first met. Recalling the memory was so easy, it was like breathing.

"_She likes you."_

"_Oh dear god." I said as I turned around to see a sober Logan standing behind me. "Can't a guy take a piss without being followed?" I asked before stepping into the bathroom. Logan didn't get the message and followed me in. "Um… Logan, I think I can go by myself. I'm a big boy now. And weren't you passed out on Henri's couch?"_

"_Jane likes you. She can't stop looking at you for the whole night." It was Logan's twenty-second birthday so we rented out Henri's bar and had ourselves a party. I didn't think Logan would invite Jane Lawrence, the girl I've might have a crush on since we ran in to each other at the coffee shop. I rolled my eyes at his comment and moved to the sink to wash my hands. "Shouldn't you do that after you pee?"_

"_I am not going to pee in front of you." I replied bluntly. "Also, you're lying. She does not like me. We barely talked the whole night." Of course, I was avoiding her a bit. Jane is an intimating girl with both brains and looks. She's one of the smartest girls on campus who was always featured on the school newspaper. I was just a nerdy partial scholarship kid who still needs to work his butt off. "Anyways, why would she like me?"_

"_Well, let's see you're funny." Logan listed with his 'you-know-I'm-right' smile that I hate. "You're charming to an extent. You can hold a conversation with her if you talk to her. You're not bad on the eyes." Logan said giving me a look._

"_Hey buddy, I don't swing that way." I joked, shoving him to the exit. "Now leave so I can pee in peace." Logan's laugh ricocheted off the tiles of the bathroom as he left. Even if everything he says is true – which is isn't except maybe the smart comment – I still don't have the courage to talk to her. She's Jane Lawrence, why would she want to talk to John Smith? She could get any guy. Ryan Powell is a picture perfect match for her._

_After I finished my business in the restroom, the party was slowly winding down. Only Sam, Logan, Emily and Jane were out there, taking shots and playing I Never. Henri must have left to go home to his wife, leaving me the key to close up and make sure everything is intact. Everyone was in different state of sober. Emily was passed out, leaning against Sam's shoulder. Logan and Jane were still playing, while Sam was sadly trapped with a hot girl leaning against him. Poor guy. Not._

"_I never…" Jane started as she stared at her amber cup and then looked up at me. She had a sort of predator look in her eyes but it was probably the alcohol and lighting. Still, I felt a shiver travel down my spine. "Dated a blond." Did she just lick her lips? Oh dear god, I thought as I turned away and check to make sure the alcohol was locked up. Logan chuckled and took his shot proudly."Johnny, come play!" Jane said, waving me over._

_I tried to stay nonchalant even though my heart was pounding rapidly in my chest as I walked over. "Ok, party's over." I said, not feel bad being the bad guy for once. Everyone was too tired or wasted to disagree with me and we all moved sluggishly towards the door. Grabbing my jacket, I glanced around checking everything was clean up and nothing broken, I moved out and locked Henri's bar. Sam had already escorted Emily away in a taxi. Logan and Jane stood there at the end of the corner as I slide the key in. They were whispering to each other about something. "So, birthday boy, do you think you're sober enough to walk home or should I hail a cab for you?" I asked to announce my arrival._

_Logan chuckled and shook his head. "I'm fine but would you be a dear and escort Jane home? You both live near the university." Bastard, I thought in my head before nodding it with a smile. I gently took her bare forearm, ignoring how soft her skin felt against mine and lead her to the main street. But not before looking back at Logan, who was waving at us before stumbling towards the other way, whistling some unfamiliar tone._

"_You don't have to do this." Jane said after I helped her into the taxi and it pulled away from the curb. You could have told me that before I got into the car, I thought but held my tongue. "I know you don't like me." She sound so sad and weak I couldn't stop myself from reach over and pulling her close, hoping my heat would comfort her. She snuggled her face into the crook of my neck, softly breathing in and out, tickling me. I tried to ignore her body pressed firmly and gently against mine and kept my eyes on the flickering landscape. "You're a lot like him."_

"_Him who?" I asked without thinking. Maybe it was the alcohol or the soothing rocking of the car, or maybe she didn't care but Jane started talking._

"_My older brother." I blinked and tore my eyes away from the streaking lights of the city into the dark hazel eyes of the beauty beside me. She was lost in a memory; it wasn't hard to figure out. Her delicate lips were turned down in a sad expression and I yearned to wipe it away. "My parents divorced when I was ten. My dad and my brother left me and my mom." What can I say to her? I'm sorry? No, it would just be insincere and right now Jane didn't want insincere._

_I wasn't thinking but I pressed my lips against hers, tasting the alcohol on her lips with a tinge of sadness. Her lips were soft and pliable, moving lightly against mine in an enchanting way. I didn't know at that moment but I was hooked badly. I reached up and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her closer and drinking in the sadness. The car jerked forward to a painful stop and I nearly hit my head against the front seat. "Fuck…" I muttered as I sat up and stared outside._

_Jane laughed in my ears and I smiled back. "Call me." She whispered against my lips before I was able to lean forward and kiss her again, she disappeared out the door and up a modest apartment. Reaching into my jacket, I found a crumbled napkin with her number and told the cabbie to drive on._

"Hey stranger." I turned, forcefully ripped back to the present and stared at the blonde beauty beside me. She was stunning with mile long legs, heart shaped face and alluring blue eyes. I smiled back as she brought her drink over and slide into the barstool beside me, crossing her legs and unconsciously drawing every man's eyes to her. "What's with the long face?"

"My friends ditched me." I answered truthfully before looking away from her legs, ashamed at myself. One pretty girl and I am practically drooling. "I've been bad company lately. You can ask Henri." Henri grunted but didn't say anything. We spoke for a bit. I learned her name is Sarah. She's new in town, moving to the city to meet some local artists and further her career. I could she loves whatever she's doing by the gleam in her eyes and how animated she spoke about it. It's refreshing from the dingy gloom that the usual patrons of Henri's bar brought with them.

"Something's bothering you." I tilted my head in confusion and silently urged her to continue. Instead, Sarah took a sip from her drink and studied me from the corner of her eyes. "You have this look in your eyes that looked just like my boyfriend's when I walked out on him." Bull's eye, I thought before turning away and taking my shot, allowing the liquid to burn my throat and hold the words back from spilling out.

"There's this girl." I started before realizing how late that sounds. There's always a girl if it's a bad problem. So instead I started talking about the program in England, how an internship just accepted me and everything was paid for. It's an opportunity of a lifetime and people constantly told me I would be a fool to let it go. "I told her about it and she told me this, our relationship, needed to stop." Sarah didn't say anything for a bit before chuckling, somehow finding humor in my situation.

"So it's an opportunity of a lifetime verse a girl who you are hopelessly in love with." That's a pretty accurate summary. "Johnny, I am going to tell you a story. Now listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself." I stared into her sapphire blue eyes and nodded my head, straining to hear every bit of her hypnotic voice.

"There was once a girl who had a dream, to be famous, to see her name in lights on billboards, to have adoring fans scream out her name. But she was in love with a boy; a simple boy who just wanted to settle down, having a family and nothing else. She wanted both soo badly but she realized if she clung to both desperately, neither was going to come true. So, she let him go. The boy she love, she let him go and went to the city to chase her dream." Sarah hesitated for a second before continue. "The girl though wasn't leaving her love behind; she just wanted him to follow her. She wanted him to fight for her love and show her how much she meant to him. She wanted him to try." Sarah looked at me and a sad smile bloomed on her face that was simply mesmerizing. I must have a thing for girls with a sad past. "At least, that's what I wanted."

"And the ending?" I asked in a husky voice.

"He's – "

"Sarah!" The door of Henri's bar shot open, revealing a young man with dark brown hair, ruffled jacket and a determined expression. Sarah's mouth opened slightly, not sure if the man in front of her was real. He smiled at her and the bar fell silent as we watched this movie of two lovers. "Thank god, I found you." He whispered, sighing in relief.

Sarah smiled back and slide off the barstool. She placed her cool hand against my forearm and leaned in close, whispering into my ear. "John, I could have easily fallen in love with you." She confessed and I turned, stared into her impossibly blue eyes and I knew I could have too. If I hadn't met Jane, I could have easily fallen in love with the girl with easy blue eyes, shining blond hair and wise words. But as she walked towards the young man, saying Mark in a loving tone, and a glint of an engagement ring caught my eye, falling for Sarah probably wasn't a good idea.

"Go walk that alcohol out of your system." Henri ordered me as he shoved me towards the door. I nodded my head and allowed my feet to take me wherever they wanted. Sarah's story replayed in my head over and over again. _She wanted him to try. _Do you want me to try too Jane? I reached into my pocket and dialed the number like I've done numerous times over the past months. I counted the rings, already knowing an answer machine would greet me like it has done in the past.

"Hi, this is Jane's answering machine. I'm not in right now so leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you! *BEEP*" Even if it was a recording of her voice, it tugged at my heart.

"Jane…"

A/N2: One more and then I'll continue the high school arc during my winter break.


End file.
